Tootsie Snootie
This is Tootsie Snootie she's from outer poochivia she is the cousin to Victoria Ootsie Bootsie Skye And Lewis Snootie and Neice to Edouard And Georgina Snootie Her father is Chester Snootie who Works for the FFBI ( furry fbi ) since her mom isn't in the picture or possibly gone she's a bit of a Daddy's girl but with her dad working for the ffbi she lives with her uncle aunt and cousins in lake hoohaw just like her younger cousin skye she's had a bad past with humans her and kids at her school use to bully her mainly because she's very smart and gets call a nerd other girls would call her fat and ugly to hurt her feelings though that wasn't ture or would pick on her becuse she's a snootie she also has a bit of a gassy problem that's embrrassing for her but aside from that she's smart and beautiful and dispite being a snootie she's very nice and a bit girly when she moved to Lake hoohaw she tries to fit in with the other kids when shes not with her cousins shes usually hanging with pinch raccoon and wilma woodchuck doing something girly she loves her family but tries to straghten out Ootsie and Bootsie if they're being out of line she also protects skye and Lewis we needed and she looks up to Victoria like shes a big sister tootsie also wishes to find a guy who will love her other info Name: Tootsie Snootie Species: Poodle Dog Age: 8 Relationship: single Parents: Chester Snootie ( father ) Relatives: Edouard Snootie ( uncle ) Georgina Snootie ( anut ) Victoria Snootie ( oldest cousin ) Ootsie and Bootsie ( older cousins ) Skye Snootie ( younger cousin ) Lewis Snootie ( youngest cousin ) Friends/allies: jack the cat Voltage S poodle ( sometimes ) Skye Snootie PB&J Otter Pinch raccoon scootch raccoon Munchy Beaver Flick duck ( sometimes ) Ootsie snootie Bootsie snootie Victoria snootie Lewis snootie Wilma woodchuck Cody Otter Dibsy fox Champ raccoon ( sometimes ) Mango Otter Baby jacob otter Dan penguin Enemies/Rivals: Snaggle Croc Randy Rabbit Voltage S poodle ( sometimes ) Flick duck ( usually ) Cracky levine Champ Raccoon ( usually ) Personality: sweet smart funny thinks of herself as pretty and beautiful senseitve scared at times protecive of her family mostly towards skye and lewis Likes: being loved friendly people her friends and family Fashion and clothes hanging out with pinch and wilma playing games with her friends being big hearted ballet ( sometimes ) tea parties hitting Champ with her purse when he picks on her Dislikes: being depressed being hurt sick sad left out or feeling unwanted champ bullying her or his family flick's pranks Ootsie and Bootsie picking on Lewis her accidentally passing gas snaggle croc randy rabbit getting beaten up by humans Super form: Fashion Poodle Theme song/favorite song: 99 times by kate voegele Category:Females Category:Friends of PB&J Category:PB&J Otter OCs Category:Lake Hoohaw Citizens Category:Good Characters